


A Fan's Offering

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud's ok with literally all of this, Gen's a Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Seph's an awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Sephiroth and Genesis talk about fan dedication and Seph get An IdeaTM





	A Fan's Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Another the Discord made me do it!

“Why can’t my fans be like yours?” Sephiroth asked, digging through his take-out container to get out all the shrimp for his friend. “Just, nice normal, tame people.”

“What are you even complaining about?” Genesis groaned from the other side of Sephiroth office desk, glaring down into his takeout container as he stabbed at his food with angry, though still graceful movements. “Your fans what to do things to make you happy, how is that terrible?”

“They want to kidnap a small blond for me,” Sephiroth repeated, stabbing his fork into his own container and pulling out another piece of shrimp for the other. He long given up trying to use chopsticks anywhere it wasn’t necessary, forks worked fine for him, Genesis could show off with his chopsticks all he wanted. Never mind that the other’s fingers looked _very_ good around the pieces of wood.

“They know what you like,” Genesis shrugged, scowling before bringing a piece of shrimp to his mouth, chewing the piece and swallowed before continuing. Sephiroth forced himself _not_ to stare at the other’s mouth, focusing on his own container of food. “That’s usually a good thing.”

“I said Zack’s friend was adorable once,” he said, flushing a bit as he tried to wave off the other’s words.

“To _them_ ,” Genesis shot back with a wicked grin, eyes sparking with mischief and tone playfully teasing. “I’ve heard you say it far more than the once.”

“Shut up,” Sephiroth muttered, ducking him face from his friend. “You’re exaggerating.”

“Sure, I am,” Genesis said, the eye-roll audible in his voice. “But still, none of my fans offer to kidnap a small blond for _me_.”

Sephiroth glanced back to the other, taking in the pout on his face. “You want a small blond? I didn’t know that was your type.”

“I like pretty things,” Genesis said, shrugging again as if it wasn’t much of a reveal. “And I definitely wouldn’t mind being given a trussed-up pretty little blond thing.”

“Ok,” Sephiroth breathed, though Genesis seemed to be ignoring him.

He could do that.

* * *

 

Cloud was just staring at him. It was making Sephiroth a bit uncomfortable.

Really, his request wasn’t so odd, was it?

“You wanna tie me up and give me to Commander Rhapsodos?” Well, when Cloud said it like that, it did sound rather odd.

“Yes,” he answered slowly, drawing the word out as he turned his gaze from Cloud’s, ducking his head forward. “I didn’t realize it …”

“Yeah, sure,” Well that surprised him. His head shot up to stare at the young man before him, there was a noticeable amount of colour on his cheeks and he had raised his scarf a bit to cover his mouth in the fabric. “I’d be, I’d be ok… if you wanted to do that.”

Sephiroth blinked at Cloud, not quite believing what he was hearing but not wanting to push his luck. “Thank you, Cloud.”

“It’s fine,” Cloud said, flushing and ducking his head from Sephiroth’s gaze. “Just, is after work ok?”

“Of course,” Sephiroth answered, offering the younger a smile. “I don’t want to inconvenience you more than I already am.”

“It’s not an inconvenience,” Cloud assured him, voice nearly a squeak. “I promise.”

* * *

 

Sephiroth hadn’t thought he’d be able to apply this particular brand of knowledge he’d gained in Wutai here in Midgar, but here he was, proving himself wrong. Cloud looked lovely, bound as he was; arms trapped behind his back and knees bound together, looking up at him with big, blue eyes over a piece of rope that acted as a gag.

He was… very pretty.

Sephiroth couldn’t focus on that right now, he really couldn’t.

“Ok,” he said, clearly his throat and focusing on the task at hand. “Let’s go.”

He picked Cloud up, settling him carefully over his shoulder before starting the trek from his office to Genesis’ own. It was after hours so the hallways were empty of anyone who might’ve wanted to capture the image they painted.

They arrive at Genesis office soon enough, Sephiroth knew he’d been staying back late working on an appeal to get better materia available for their SOLDIERs, writing out pages and pages of arguments, cost comparisons and the like. It was amazing how hard he was working, though Sephiroth worried that it would prove useless in the end and crush the other man.

Sephiroth took a deep breath, shifting Cloud a final time so he’d be able to drop him easily, before knocking on the door. Genesis called them in with a distracted word, perhaps unaware of the time altogether, and Sephiroth strode in.

He walked straight up to his friend’s desk, the other not paying attention to him until he dropped the trooper into his lap. Then he turned to stare up at him with shock eyes, shocked eyes that were quickly turning angry.

“If this is some kind of joke then I am not amused.”

“It’s not,” Sephiroth insisted, genuine and insistent. “I’m one of your fans too.”

“Sephiroth,” Genesis growled, sounding simultaneously angry and hurt and _no, that isn’t what he wanted at all_. “This is cruel of you. I don’t need you to pretend in some effort to make me feel better about myself.”

“I’m being genuine,” Sephiroth promised, trying to impart that bit of knowledge to his friend. He would never joke about that with his friend, never. “I think you’re amazing, for so, so many reasons. I would never joke about that.”

Genesis’ eyes flick away from Sephiroth’s, focusing on the bound blond in his lap. “Well, I do like pretty, little blond things.” His voice sounded heavy, thick with emotions he wasn’t showing him. “And you’ve certainly given me one of the prettiest gift with him all trussed up like this, how could I turn down such an offering?”

Cloud squirmed in Genesis’ lap at the other’s words though Sephiroth was sure it wasn’t because he wished to get out of the situation he was in, probably. Genesis wouldn’t keep the younger against his will, Sephiroth was sure of that.


End file.
